Sonic at the rest stop
by Dogs Bower
Summary: Sonic, Amy, and Tails take a break at a truck stop. Things seem pleasant, but very suddenly take a bizarre turn.


**Sonic at the rest stop**

Sonic was a hedgehog. He was blue and had big spikes and let's just leave it at that because I've used up most of my unnecessary expositions in previous fics.

Sonic was driving with Tails and Amy one day around town and it was very fun. But now it had grown dark and they were getting hungry so Sonic pulled over at a truck stop restaurant. They all got out and went in. It smelled like grease and fat sweaty truckers. But it also smelled like fries and burgers and pie slices, so it was tolerable. And the prices were very low with large portions. They all took a booth by the window. Amy sat by Sonic even though Tails wanted to sit by Sonic, so he was a little pouty but he dealt with it. She snuggled real close to Sonic, rubbing it in Tail's face secretly. He tried to ignore it and rolled his eyes and picked up the menu and started looking at the kid's section. Even though he was a big boy and didn't want to eat off the kid's section anymore.

"This place is a little freaky," said Amy after they got settled in and she looked around. The truckers were hairy and big and really fat but some were muscular and had exposed bulging arm muscles and tight pants which showed off their tight round butts so she couldn't help but look when they walked around, even though she suspected they were probably gay. It made her giggle. "I hope nobody here gives us trouble."

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Sonic, laughing. He picked up his menu and started to look at foods while waiting for the waitress to come over. "If they do, I'm sure I can just kick their asses anyway because I am so fast!" he said, laughing again. But he whispered it because he secretly didn't want to make trouble here.

"I don't know," sighed Amy. She looked at her own menu.

The waitress came over. She had a thin white t-shirt and tight shorts even though this was not a Hooters. She had blond hair and a pretty face with big white teeth. She wore a lot of makeup. But she seemed nice. She had huge boobs too which Sonic couldn't help but try not to get caught by Amy staring at. The waitress held her notepad for taking orders. "Hi, can I get ya'll some drinks?" she asked cheerfully, her voice heavy with a sexy Southern drawl.

Sonic ordered a beer because he could. Tails had to have a soda because he couldn't drink alcohol yet. Amy got a strawberry milkshake. The waitress asked them if they wanted to order now but Tails and Amy were still looking so Sonic said they would wait. She left to go get the drinks. Tails asked if he could get an adult order and Sonic thought about it for a while but then he said yes and Tails was happy. He wanted to order an adult sized spaghetti meal. Now only Amy was looking at her menu. Finally, she decided to order some cheese fries and a salad. Sonic laughed and asked her why she always got salad.

"You should skip the salad, and get something else to put a little more bounce in that butt of yours," he teased her.

She giggled and blushed. "Oh, Sonic!" she said. "Not in front of Tails."

Tails pretended to puke. He looked out the window boredly. He thought he saw something walking around in the trees farther away, past the parking lot. But he wasn't really sure because it was dark and he didn't see it that well, and then it disappeared.

The waitress came with their drinks. "Have y'all decided on orderin' yet?" she asked again, very cheerfully. Sonic looked at her luscious lips and he smiled.

They all ordered. She wrote it down and took the menus back. Then she left and the trio went back to conversation and trying not to be bored while they waited for their food. Except Tails, who was already bored long ago.

"I'm feeling randy," said Sonic while winking at Amy. She giggled again.

"Sonic, you devil," she giggled. She inhaled a lot of her milkshake through the fat straw with a loud slurp.

Sonic stared at her chest. It wasn't as full as it could be, like that sexy waitress's. He would try to come up with a plan to get Amy to stuff herself with more fat one day which would balloon her small boobies to an adequate amount for him. One day. He smiled as he imagined it. He drank some of his beer and looked at Tails. Tails was looking out the window really hard.

"What is it, Tails? What's so interesting out there?" he asked, thinking Tails was funny.

"I thought I saw something weird," said Tails suspiciously. He frowned. "I don't know what it was."

"Then how come you think it's weird if you don't even know what it was?" asked Amy. She pulled out the straw and guzzled her shake until it was halfway down.

"Because I just do," muttered Tails and he slumped in his seat.

Sonic's stomach rumbled and he realized he had to evacuate his bowels from the previous meal of the afternoon. "Uh oh. Gotta go drop a log. I'll be back," he said and started to get up.

Amy grabbed his arm. "Oh, Sonic," she whined, looking fearful. "Don't leave me and Tails here alone with all these unsavory fellows!" she whispered to him pleadingly.

Sonic scoffed. "Amy, don't be dumb, nothing will happen. Those truckers wouldn't find somebody like you sexy!" he declared to her positively. He laughed. He rubbed her fluffy pink spike hair. "They like people with much bigger boobs than yours."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes," said Sonic.

"Okay," said Amy, but she was still nervous.

Sonic left.

The waitress came with their food and put it down. Amy noticed her giant boobs and got jealous for a few minutes but then she remembered what Sonic said and figured it was better not having ones like that. She thought that if the truckers tried to attack somebody, they would want to go after the stupid waitress there. She was probably a slut anyway who would let two of them bang her at the same time in a back room. She giggled again. That would mean one of them would stick his thingy in her butt pipe.

She started inhaling her cheese fries loudly, splattering cheese everywhere. Tails looked moderately disgusted as he twisted his fork around his big plate of spaghetti. There was a thump from outside which sounded like a trash can being knocked over. Tails got started and he almost dropped his fork. He looked out the window and this time he saw something for sure.

"Amy, look!" he hissed.

"What, Tails. I'm eating," grumbled Amy with her mouth full of fries and cheese sauce. She snorted really loudly.

Tails pressed his face to the window and tried to see through the dark shadows. He saw something big and hairy moving around out there. It looked like a werewolf! But it might have been a really hairy homeless man.

"Amy," Tails whined. "What is the name of this diner?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know," slurped Amy, stuffing more fries into her mouth. She picked up a fork and stabbed at her salad, which had a ton of ranch dressing and shredded cheese on it. "Winkies?"

Tails screamed a little. He turned around and looked at the sign and it read "Big Johnny's All-Night Diner". He was relieved. It couldn't be the man behind Winkie's out there. But then who was out there?

In the bathroom, Sonic was going to a urinal but he was disgusted to find that somebody had laid big turds in all of them.

"Gross!" he yelled.

He stormed away and went to the stalls, hoping some asscracker hadn't shit all over them too. He wished the place had better cleaning staff. He opened the door and found that the stall looked presentable. It had toilet paper and was reasonably clean. But then again, he didn't know if there could secretly be AIDS hidden under the toilet seat. But he had to take a dump bad, so he would have to deal with it. He was glad there was nobody else in here as he pulled down his pants even though he wasn't wearing any, and sat down. He sighed as his ass clenched and relaxed and he released his big stinky logs into the porcelain bowl of depression. As he grunted there, he thought about Amy. He laughed again, wondering why she was so stupid sometimes. She was so clingy. But how he loved her. She had a great ass. If only he could do something about her annoying mouth. One day. He lifted his legs and groaned, trying to rid himself of a sizable steamer. His groan turned into a growl of anger and frustration as it wouldn't come out. His face got as red as Knuckles's ass as he strained.

'FUCK!" he shouted. A fart exploded from his ass which probably would have been embarrassing if anyone else had been in there. But then the loaf pinched off successfully and splashed into the bowl. He sighed and panted and then relaxed, but not too much, because if he did his ass cheeks would dip into the fouled toilet water. And if he ever did that, he would not be allowed into Heaven, because it is a terrible sin to allow your butt to touch tainted toilet water.

He was about to wipe and go on his way when the door opened. It creaked eerily and then shut, echoing in the overall silent room. There was somebody in here! Now Sonic got nervous. He didn't like using the bathroom with other people because it was awkward and sometimes creepy. Especially in a truck stop bathroom that was all dirty and would probably have fat smelly truckers who had eaten a lot of greasy food and drank a lot of beer come in. He listened and waited to hear the person use a stall. But he didn't hear any movement to go to a stall. He got more nervous. Then the footsteps came, but they were walking down the row. Toward him. He was freaked out. They slowly approached. He stared down, trying to see under the door at the feet there. But he couldn't really, until he lowered his head. He saw a pair of cowboy boots. And then he saw a face bent down staring under the stall door back at him. It was some creepy looking guy with a mustache and he was smiling freakily. He had a gold tooth.

Sonic screamed. "What the fuck do you want? Let outta here! Can't you see I'm taking a shit!" yelled Sonic. His heart was racing almost as fast as he could run.

The door jiggled. The creepy guy was trying to open it. "I just wanna have some fun, boah!" he giggled.

Sonic looked at writing he hadn't even taken notice of which was on the stall door. It said "FUN TIME STALL, COME IN HERE AT TEN PM FOR HOT MAN LOVE!" Sonic gasped and looked at his watch which he was suddenly wearing on his wrist. It said exactly 10:00 PM. He had made an extremely unfortunate mistake.

"Noooo!" wailed Sonic. I didn't mean to use this stall, I just had to shit! I don't want any of your sick manly love!" He expelled farts of terror. "Help! Let me outta here!"

The door got ripped open somehow. Sonic squealed and grabbed the roll of toilet paper and jumped away over the next stall partition. He kept jumping on the toilets and stalls until he was all the way across the row. He jumped down and wiped his ass with the entire roll, leaving a brown spot on it, and he threw it to the floor and ran out of the men's bathroom gasping for air.

"Fuck this place! I'm not paying for my meal even though I'm still gonna eat it!" he said.

But then he came around the corner and noticed the people were screaming and one of the windows had been broken out. There were these big hairy creatures with red eyes and long claws and teeth that were trying to kill everyone. He saw fat hairy truckers trying to ward them off with chairs and tables and there was food and blood everywhere and a few innocent non-truckers were lying dead on the floor with their guts being eaten by the creatures of unexplainable origin. Sonic was confused and worried and he looked for Tails and Amy but they were still sitting at the booth. Amy was stuffing her face with salad and Tails was throwing spaghetti into one of the creature's mouths to keep it at bay. He saw Sonic and yelled.

"SONIC! HELP!" he screamed. "I'm running out of spaghetti and Amy wouldn't let me use any of her salad!"

"Shit, Tails!" Sonic muttered. He was going to run and do something but then he bumped into a trucker who was one of those muscled well-built ones.

"Hey, you're gonna make me late for the man-love, you little blue bitch!" the trucker said angrily.

"Outta my way, butt pirate!" Sonic said harshly. He was punched in the penis by the gay trucker who was amazingly strong. Sonic cried out and sank to his small knees. The gay trucker went on his way to have manly love with the creepy gay cowboy. "My dick!" Sonic wailed.

The creatures pounced on him and started chewing on his soft blue flesh. He began to cry as his blood came out from tooth and claw wounds.

"Soniiiiiic!" whined Tails.

"Go on without me!" yelled Sonic.

"Come on, Amy," said Tails. "We've got to go before they start wanting to eat us, too!" He jumped back onto the table and was going to jump out the window to the car. But Amy was still finishing her salad because she was an irritating fat ass. "AMY!" Tails roared.

"PUPH!" yelled Amy. She licked the dressing from the plate and swallowed and burped really loud. "Okay, now we can go."

She jumped out the window with Tails. They ran to the car.

"Wait, who's going to drive? You're too young and I'm a woman," said Amy despondently. Sonic was the only one who drove, and he was being chewed by monsters.

But then by amazing luck, Sonic came running out of the doorway. He was still covered in bleeding marks and scratches but he was alive. And he was holding several pies and cakes in his arms.

"Bitch, move over!" he screamed as he ran to the car with super sonic speed. He jumped in and gave Amy the pies and cakes and took the wheel.

They drove away with the stolen desserts. And they didn't have to pay for that shitty restaurant experience!

**The END!**


End file.
